Pathology Core, will provide histopathology services to all 6 projects in the Central Grant. The services will include routine preparation and histochemistry of paraffin and frozen aortic sections, regular immunostaining, and morphological analysis of the aortic tissue sections by bright field, fluorescence, and confocal microscopy. The Pathology Core also helps each project for morphometry analysis and histopathological sample preparation. In collaboration with other cores, patient's samples will be collected, fixed in formalin, banked, or otherwise stated in each project. Morophological and immunohistochemistry with antibodies against markers for vascular cells and inflammation as well as particular gene products identified by each project will be pursued. Each project will be supplied with a report and photodocumentation of relevant finding.